Starstruck
by iAnimeDarkAngel
Summary: AU. No Name is going to perform near you. What are you willing to do (and possibly sacrifice) to be able to watch your favourite band sing? Perhaps even meet the Levi Ackerman? ((Levi x Reader)) [ShyAngerManagement!Eren, ThugLyfe!Armin, YoungSinger!Levi, Emo!Erwin, BroodingBadBoyBadPast!Jean, and more]
1. Chapter 1: Stranger Danger

** ✮STARSTRUCK✮**

**CHAPTER 1: Stranger Danger**

A sigh left your mouth, disappointment clearly written across your lifeless face. Your favourite band - _No Name _- was coming to your city this month! Yes, the, best pop rock band was performing near you! However, the ticket prices were far beyond your budget and they quickly sold out before you could even save up money. This was definitely the worst thing ever.

You longed to meet the five member band one day. Without any doubt, you were a true fan and could name all of them from heart. Jean Kirschtein, bass. Eren Jaeger, drums. Armin Arlet, piano and bass. Erwin Smith, electric guitar. And, of course, Levi Ackerman was the lead singer. Although he was the shortest, standing at only 160 cm, he held the best looks. Well, in most of the fandom anyway. There's a lot of controversy about who's the most attractive, but, in your heart and mind and soul, Levi would always be.

You found it quite odd how some fangirls 'shipped' the members together. Ereri, EreJean, Eruwin, Eremin, and more; poor Eren seems to be shipped around the most. Man, they make him sound like some box of shipments. Honestly, you weren't a hater of gay ships and not exactly a hardcore 'fujoshi' too. If they were fictional characters, then you'd also be a 'No Name yaoi' fan. The fans who shipped themselves with the members and aggressively called dibs were most annoying. Please, girls, what are the chances of you actually dating any of the celebrities? Like one in a billion. Let's all try to be sane and think realistically here. The fandom is already high on crack so let's not make it any worse, shall we? Even if you did bump into them they'd ether be in disguise or the security guards would be on you.

Anyway, going back to the hottest member- Uhm, haha, you mean, Levi! His voice is seriously the closest thing you will get to magic. No matter how depressed things are, you will feel better after being blessed with his godly voice. You guarantee it. It's no wonder why he's labelled 'Humanity's Best Singer'. During your stressful, hard times, his songs gave you the motivation to struggle through your troubles. Come to think of it... You might have been dead by now.

Unfortunately, you were another victim of bullying.

You had no idea why they treated you so badly. You didn't think you looked so ugly, stupid, or act very slutty like. Maybe it was your glasses? Then, you finally figured it out. The entire reason why you were bullied was connected to your own best friend, Gwen. The last person you could ever suspect. Somebody found out she was dating a 30 year old man (Gwen was only in grade 12 at the time) and she dared to spread a rumour about _**you **_being the one in a scandalous relationship! You didn't bother to listen to Gwen's tearful apology and graduated high school friendless, unloved, labelled a slutty loner. You didn't give a damn. You were just glad to get the hell out of that mess already.

Your thoughts were so cloudy that you failed to notice you bump into somebody. Or the noise of many books scatting all over the ground. And your glasses upon the sudden impact. The world blurred around you. Instantly, you snapped back into reality and faced the angered person in a sheepish manner.

"Tch, watch where you're going," he spat out, voice drained of any possible friendliness.

"S-Sorry," you replied, startled at his ice cold tone and began picking up his books along with your glasses.

After putting on your glasses, you noticed most of them were cooking and cleaning books. Maybe this man was expecting a baby soon. He looked around your age, a typical teenager. Oddly short though. Huh. You couldn't tell his age exactly since a mask covered his nose and mouth. His eyes were alarmingly cold, dark. Like the feathers on a raven's wing. An aura of mystery shrouded this guy. For some reason, he seemed familiar, almost as if you've seen him before.

"Brat, are you going to continue staring at me like a mindless idiot or hand me my books back?" His arms were crossed, a glare directed towards you.

". . . Here," you dropped the books in his hands, feeling very irritated, "for the record, I hope I never bump into you again."

"Feeling's mutual, four eyes brat," he began to walk away, not even saying thanks.

"What a rude midget," you angrily muttered, cursing under your breath, resisting from pushing people out of your way to the train. "Four eyes isn't even original!"

What a tiring day.

And top of all that, he just had to make it worse by talking that way to you. You should have just slapped that inconsiderate stranger. Maybe his mask would have fallen off from your rage. Then, you would know his face by memory. Exhausted, you collapsed on the train seat, letting your bag drop on the floor in front of the seat on your right. Not being able to go watch _No Name, _working 8 hours straight, and dealing with Mr. Rude has drained all your life energy. If this was a game, your HP would be dangerously red. Actually, you'd be dead by now.

You were so tired that you didn't notice how crowded and busy it was inside the train car.

Your eyes almost shut close for good when a gentle voice prevented you from doing so.

"Excuse me, um, can I move your bag and take the seat beside you?"

Startled, you curtly nodded to show that you heard him. But, the stranger took it as a yes and instantly sat beside you. His shoulders were against yours since it was so congested. You knew you should've taken the damn taxi today. A sigh left and you allowed your head to slump against the seat's uncomfortable pillow.

"Whoa, you seem really tired," the stranger noticed, a hint of worry shown.

"Tell me about it," you dryly laughed, not in the mood to pretend to be okay, "just a bad day."

"Same here," his laughter made me peer at the stranger, observing how green his eyes were.

How can he laugh when he has a bad day? Like Mr. Rude, he was also covering his face. Not with a mask, but, with a dark green handkerchief that had the white letters 'No Name' and the blue and white wings of freedom on it. Wait. **WHAT?! **Your inner fan girl immediately sprang to life and you could feel new found energy surge through your body.

"Are you wearing the exclusive original _No Name_ handkerchief the Eren Jaeger wore in their 2011 concert at Tokyo on December 27?!" You excitedly asked, resisting to shake the stranger's shoulders aggressively while hysterically shrieking.

He seemed to be unable to choose what to say, eyes avoiding mine. "U-uhm, yeah, kinda? I'm impressed. You actually remember where and when this handkerchief was worn? Wow," the young man seemed embarrassed.

"There's no need to be ashamed just because you're a fan boy of NN," you warmly smiled, "you know, some girls find it quite cute! And, yes, I think I may know the band better than they know themselves."

His cheeks were tinted pink and he replied, "I-Is that so? If you don't mind me asking, uh, what's your name?"

"_," you cheerfully answered, "and yours?"

"Uh, E-Er-Eric!"

"Cool! Like that classic Disney prince dude," you chuckled and he cracked a small grin.

"Yeah, something like that," his hand ran through his dark brown hair, the train skidded to a stop in the filthy rich part of the city, "anyway, gotta run, I'm late for something extremely important! Sorry and it was nice meeting you, _!"

"You too, Prince Charming," you loudly called out towards his retreating body among the loud chatter and laughter of the passengers.

No wonder he could afford that handkerchief! He's probably one of the sons of those big name CEO's! Or a billionaire! At least he wasn't like those snobby, obvoxious, rich jerks. He was really nice and a bit on the shy side. Cute. You'd take Eric instead of that insensitive jerk any day. Aw, you should have asked for his number. Even if that'd be slightly creepy for a stranger to ask. What if he was the same age as you? Well, you had to admit, he was good looking... Going back to topic, it's hard to find guys like that nowadays. One example would be Mr. Rude. Seems like everybody just doesn't care about respect or politeness anymore. It's sad really. You feel bad for this generation personally.

His green eyes delightfully haunted your thoughts all the way back home, your smile in full bloom.

* * *

**A/N: **Soo... I have no idea what made me write this, maybe, boredom from being on the road all the time... ^^; Well, hope y'all enjoyed this fanfic with no plot whatsoever! Feel free to point out any mistakes and please review! *-* I will love you forever if you do, I promise. :3 Danke, thankies to everybody who bothered to read this stupid thing.


	2. Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected

**CHAPTER 2: Expect the Unexpected**

"Hey,_, are you awake? Answer the phone, silly!" Your co-worker, Petra, poked your shoulder promptly.

"Ah, yeah, sorry," you sheepishly said and picked up the phone. "This is Avalon Security Services. How may I help you?"

A happy voice replied, "I'd like five bodyguards for an upcoming concert."

"What is your name, sir?"

"Dot Pixis."

After searching through the customers list quickly on the computer for that peculiar name, you stated, "I apologize, but, it appears that this is your first time working with Avalon. Is this correct, sir?"

"Yes," he laughed, "I'm a bit new to this city of yours. The bodyguards aren't for an old man like me. They're for my boys."

You had to bite back a sigh. Another paranoid rich person. The crime rate isn't even that high here!

"Ah, I see. Would you like to choose them at the store or for us to come here?"

"I can come today."

"Oh," you were genuinely taken by surprise, "um, well, that's great! The next available time slot is 2:30 PM. Does that sound good?"

"Just lovely."

"Great. If you have any further questions, call 884-906-4545."

"Alright, see you later!" He informally yet cheerfully bid good bye and hung up.

You stared at the phone in disbelief. How can people be so happy? What's their secret? Perhaps you just think too negatively too often.

"That guy sounded oddly happy," Petra commented while doing paperwork.

"Oh, uh, was it on speaker?"

"Nah, just that his voice is loud," she giggled, adjusting her ponytail holding perfect straight orange locks, "so,_, did anything out of the ordinary happen yesterday?"

"Not really. . . why?"

She grinned. "You were daydreaming earlier. We've been working here for so long that I can read you like a book now! Who's the lucky man, hm?"

Your cheeks flushed by instinct, you argued, "Nobody, Petra, I swear! My love life is as dead as black and white television."

"Aww, are you sure you don't want to go to the club with me this Saturday? Ymir, Sasha, and Christa will be there too! It'll be fun and, maybe, you'll bump into Mr. Right! Besides, you never do anything fun with us anymore!"

"Ha. Sure. Totally clubbing is my thing," sarcasm oozed from your tone, eyes desperately watching the phone to ring again.

Playfully, Petra nudged you and whispered, "Don't worry, I can keep a secret."

"It's not what you think," you muttered, "just random strangers."

Over exaggeratedly, the orange-haired woman gasped loudly. "Wow, didn't recall you to be that type-"

"_I'm not like **that**_!" You tried your best not to strangle the dear life out of her.

"Kinky," she winked, laughing.

"You know I would never do that," you tried to reason with your Cheshire cat grinning, entertained co-worker.

"Times have changed, _," Petra broadly smiled, "who knows just how many secrets you have hidden in that mind of yours!"

"Sh-Shut up, Petra!"

* * *

"Mr, Pixis, I presume?"

The balding old man smiled, gold eyes friendly crinkling. "That is correct, miss. And what is your name?"

"_," you briefly introduced yourself, then, gestured towards the five bodyguards, "these are our best guys available. Church, Springer, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Hanji."

"A girl bodyguard? That's pleasantly surprising," the man chuckled.

The moment those words escaped his mouth, Hanji adjusted her glasses and replied, "I may be female, however, I guarantee I am the smartest one here."

"That is good. Very good," briefly, he observed each of them and nodded in delight. "Just perfect. How much do I owe you if I need them for two weeks?"

Due to surprise, you hesitated then answered, "It's charged either $500 or $750 per day, depending if you want them armed or not."

"Armed please," a grin was plastered on his face, "never know if their audience will become too crazy."

"Audience? That brings me to my next point... What exactly do you need bodyguards for? An event? Security reasons for a classified meeting? Flight to a possibly dangerous country?"

He laughed out loud.

"I wish, missy! It's not as exciting or Hollywood-like at all. Just a concert. However, the boys are planning to stay in this area for two weeks. A bit like a vacation if I dare say."

This Pixis Dot guy is just full of surprises, huh?

"So, uhm, the total comes to $52 500. That is with five armed bodyguards for all-day," you slowly said, making sure that he understood every word.

"Do you accept debit?"

Your eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets. This guy seriously owned a debit card with that much money in it?! Rich people these days are unbelievable.

"Y-Yes, here's the machine," you said after Hanji passed the portable debit card machine to you, smiling for who knows what reason.

Pixis entered his pin and the transaction was successful.

"I'd like to have the bodyguards at 1830 Shiganshina St, promptly at 7:30 AM. It's an apartment a bit far from Metropolis. Wouldn't want any crowd awaiting us every morning at the front door, screaming _No Name _non-stop! The members just might turn crazier then they already are," he chuckled and handed me a key, "25th floor. Room number 252. Here's the key inside. Tomorrow, I'll give each of them one for themselves."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you for doing business with us, Mr. Pixis."

"No, thank _you_, _," before he stepped out of the exit, his voice rang out, "and please, you all are free to just call me Pixis!"

He didn't even allow you any time to ask if he had any questions. Well then. You guess that's all.

Church raised an eyebrow. "So. . . time to pack, I assume?"

"Hehe, I hope he doesn't mind a few of my test subjects living at that apartment," Hanji eyeglasses' frames gleamed in excitement.

Before you could protest, Springer commented, "Maybe there'll be a pool and an ice rink there too. No Name's members are probably millionaires, billionaires!"

"Alright guys," you raised your voice against their stimulated conversations, "stay on task and start packing like Church said."

"What a party pooper," the female bodyguard pouted.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry how OOC everybody sounds! XD I should make the sub-genre 'Parody', haha! Oh yeah, if any of you forgot, Church is Farlan, Springer is Connie, and I think the rest is self-explanatory. ^^; Thanks for all the follows, faves, and one review (Shazzawazza67) haha! :)

I think you all know the drill? Starts with an R ends with a W? :3


	3. Chapter 3: No Name ? !

**CHAPTER 3: No Name?!**

While walking the bodyguards back to their dorms to pack, Church smirked and exclaimed, "Who would have thought we'd be given the job of protecting No Name? This all seems to be some cliché Hollywood movie."

"Yeah, I agree, um... They're like one of the top big name bands in the world, I think," Bertholdt shyly replied.

"This must be four eyes' lucky day," Reiner chuckled, "for once, the clients aren't old rich men that tend to be overweight."

Beginning to fasten her pace, Hanji huffed, "That doesn't matter to me!"

"Am I the only one who's never listened to No Name's songs?" Springer asked, scratching his nearly bald head. "I've heard of them online, but, never bothered to actually listen."

"Probably the only one in this population centre. You need to be more out there, Connie," Hanji grinned and skipped into her dorm, not caring if she slammed her door shut.

The blonde, the almost bald, and the tall entered their dorm, chatting amongst themselves. Perhaps they really were excited for their new job. Hard to think Pixis just called yesterday too. It's a weird world.

"Manager," Church turned to face you. "How come that crazy scientist wannabe is allowed to have a huge dorm by herself? Who knows what she's experimenting in there with all that space? I'm certain the cleaning lady never enters there in fear of her life. I, on the other hand, have to deal with all these guys everyday."

"You know the rules, Church, girls and boys have to be separated," you would have rolled your eyes if you weren't working, "besides, it's only six others. You work with three of them almost all the time. Schultz and Zacharius are your seniors, how could they be bothering you?"

"Changing the topic won't work on me, Manager. I am a fully grown man. I'm absolutely capable of living by myself and not causing a disaster." He pointed out.

"I hardly doubt you are judging by how messy your bed is," you muttered under your breath.

"What did you just say, Manager? Didn't quite catch that."

"I said, get packing already. The driver leaves at exactly 6:00 AM tomorrow, with or without all passengers," you sternly stated, eyes hard on the bodyguard, "however, if you desire to, there's always the other option of public transportation. It would be your responsibility to show up on time and-"

"Fine, _fine. _I get it, Manager," Church retreated behind the door, slouching unenthusiastically.

You massaged your temples, shutting your eyes. That guy can be a handful sometimes. You wonder why he even chose to become a bodyguard if he constantly complains about everything at Avalon. Honestly, he would make a better critique. That way, Church would get paid to whine all day. Almost all the other bodyguards have their own dream jobs. Hanji wants to become a biologist for research purposes. Bertholdt has skills rivalling a professional chef, but, he comes from a family of bodyguards and secret agents. You have no idea what the others wanted to be. But, you knew Springer would be excellent in the customer service area and Farlan could, just maybe, even become a prosecutor.

As for you, well, you haven't decided if working in Avalon is good enough or if you wanted more.

The job of managing bodyguards pays well already. Is this the job you want to live with for the rest of your life? A very deep, sentimental question indeed.

* * *

After yet another tiring day at work, you sat in your usual seat in the train, on the corner seat facing the city view. It was almost 7:00 PM already. Time flew by when you had to review everything to all five bodyguards for all possible situations during a concert, house break in, robbery, assault, etc. Of course, Church had to be arrogant as usual and point out all your errors. What a stuck up jerk. Reiner and Hanji got into a fight over some stupid trivial thing. Springer and Bertholdt were obedient like normal; but, well, Springer wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box. They never said being a teacher was included in this manager occupation!

The moment you graduated high school with top marks, you were sent a strange letter declaring how you should study in security for your high deduction and memorization skills. Somehow, they knew you were great at self-defense at first aid too. Looks like that stupid safety camp your parents forced you into actually turned out to be useful. And so, you completed a SIA training course at Level 3. Apparently, you're one of the youngest people ever (at only 18 and a half) to complete that course. Well, you would have been 19 already if you didn't have a late birthday. The perks of being you.

Ever since then, you've been working in Avalon as one of the most respected managers.

You're not sure if it has something to do with the age bit, but, it's better than nothing. Better than the high school treatment you received.

"Four eyes brat, unfortunately, we meet again."

That peculiar rude voice pulled your conscious back into reality and you glared at the masked shorty.

"You know, you can always not talk to me if I'm that 'unfortunate' to you," you retorted, frowning.

"Tch. Believe me, brat, I wouldn't say a word to you on a regular basis."

"Oh? Then what's so irregular about right now?"

"I want to sit and this is the only available seat in this train car," he sighed like it was a big deal, "shit, I really must be cursed."

"Since I happen to be nicer then you, I'll let you sit there," you said through gritted teeth, regretting every moment of forgetting your earphones at home.

"Don't worry, I would have taken it with or without your consent," the rude stranger seemed to have smirked and sat down, after wiping the seat with a white handkerchief.

You had to bite your lips hard to stop laughing. "S-Sorry to be offensive, but, what the hell?"

"What?"

"You do realize it isn't normal for people to wipe their seat in public."

"So? I don't give a damn, brat."

You stared at him with the most disbelief possible and muttered, "Never mind."

"Besides, I'd rather not get sick and stay clean."

"Wait. Are you one of those people with Automysophobia?"

"What the hell is that?"

"Phobia of getting dirty. Basically, a clean freak."

He scoffed. "I just prefer to be clean. Is that a sin?"

"To the degree you're taking it to, perhaps."

"Who are you even, four eyes? Should I believe you're stalking me if we do meet again?"

Now, it was your turn to scoff. "Me stalking you? With all due respect, I believe it's all backwards here."

"And you didn't answer my question yet."

"Why should I?"

"Taking that as 'I'd love to be called four eyes brat'," his eyes were even smaller than usual, maybe he was smiling or silently laughing or squinting at you.

You sighed and came up with a fake name on the spot. "Fine. It's Tori."

He snickered. "Hell, were your parents drunk when they named you?"

"It's short for _Victoria_," you heatedly argued back, "and it's a perfectly normal name. How about you, huh?"

"Lee."

Laughter instantly racked your body. "Lee?!"

The shorty did not seemed amused at all and arched an eyebrow. "It's short for _Leonardo_," he mimicked you with an exaggerated high pitched voice, "and it's a normal name, dumbass."

With clenched fists, you spat out, "The nickname should be Leon, not Lee. I really hope you're talking about another dumbass. Or I will kick your sorry ass off of that seat, _Leonardo_."

To your dismay, he didn't seem to be affected.

"I'd love to see you try, _Victoria,_" he seemed very sarcastic.

"May I tell you I passed a SIA training course?"

"I, myself, have also taken many self-defense classes," he stated and his gray eyes bored into your angry _e/c_ ones, "I'd hate to seriously injure a girl."

Before you even knew it yourself, you fiercely said, "I'd hate to seriously injure a _midget_."

* * *

A/N: OoO Levi isn't gonna be happy haha! Everybody is so OOC, I'm sorry! XD I don't even know why I chose Leonardo for Levi well maybe it's because Rivaille sounds like Raviolli and reminds me of Chef Boyardo and that rhymes with Leonardo, I dunno! x3 I just realized how strange it is for a teenager to be a manager of bodyguards... Let's just assume you're a super genius like Akane Tsunemori from Psycho Pass! XD She's like, what, 20? 19 is still considered a teen, right? XD Or I could change the age, but, meh. (If anybody was wondering Zacharius is Mike and Schultz is Gunther. Don't ask me what the ages of the characters in this story is because I, honestly, have no idea at this point. Use your imagination!)

Oh yeah, e/c means eye colour.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think! ^u^ Thank you for bothering to read, like, fave, and review! :3


End file.
